


A Little Broken, a Little New

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sora, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Service Top Riku, Smut, a little angst but mostly smut, minor consensual possessiveness kink, soft boys in love, soft dom Riku, soft subby Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: So when Riku pulled back from the kiss and told him to put his hands above his head and keep them there, Sora did. And when Riku kissed a slow, slow trail down his chest, licked over his stomach, lightly biting across his hip bone, Sora sighed and whimpered softly, but he kept still. He let Riku do what he wanted, and was it weird that here, like this, when he was literally at his most vulnerable, he felt the safest he'd ever felt?





	A Little Broken, a Little New

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks go to [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101) for the beta!!!

Sora isn't afraid to admit to himself that there is _nothing_ he wouldn't do for Riku. It's not a particular headspace or mood he needs to be in, this is just how he feels, always. He loves spoiling Riku, he loves giving him anything and everything. And the best part about this is that whenever he does something that Riku likes — making him breakfast in bed, massaging his shoulders after a long and exhausting mission, or even winning a sparring match and pinning Riku to the play island's warm-sanded beach beneath them — Riku rewards him.

At first, Riku didn't realise what he was doing, or the effect it had on Sora. He'd brush a hand over Sora's hair, kiss his forehead, or tell him "well done".

Until Riku realised that any of those responses made Sora shiver and melt against him, boneless and vulnerable, and Riku stepped it up after that.

While Sora sometimes thinks he _lives_ for Riku's praise, Riku for his part seems to love nothing more than to _give _Sora praise, telling him how perfect he is, how amazing he does things. So in this regard, they're a good match.

Well, Sora thinks. There are infinitely more reasons why they're a good match. But this is definitely one of them.

During sex, it's even better.

Most of the time, Riku likes doing whatever Sora likes doing in bed (or wherever Sora feels like getting handsy), so it's _easy_ to be good and earn Riku's praise. 

Often, Riku would lie down against the pillows, hands behind his head, a lazy smirk ghosting on his lips, and Sora would smirk right back and do all the work. 

It's a position Sora loves. He is able to get the angle _just right_, and the pace _just_ as he wants it. Riku moves against him just a little, just enough to meet his desperate bounces, and Riku would eventually move his hands to grip Sora’s hips, strokes tender touches across his side and encourages him with soft whispers.

“You're so good, Sora,” Riku mutters, his voice soft and full of emotion. "So good for me…"

The words, and the pressure, and the burn of Riku inside him make it so _easy_ to chase his orgasm, usually more than one.

Simultaneously, Riku is a master at holding out. Sora doesn't know how Riku does it, but he loves it. After Sora has painted both his own chest and Riku's in hot, wet streaks, Riku is still hard, twitching, _throbbing_ inside of him, praising him in a haze of soft whispers. 

“You feel so good, Sora. You're so hot and tight, all for me. Can you be a good boy and get it up again?”

And just those words, that deep, raspy voice, the one Riku has just for _him_, would make him slowly raise himself back up from where he’s slumped against Riku’s chest. Even when he feels sated and spent and listless, he somehow finds the energy to start moving once more, getting into the perfect angle again without even really thinking about it. 

In the grand scheme of things, this is something he can give Riku _easily_.

“_Yes_, Sora. You're so good. Just like that, good job.” 

Riku’s voice goes straight to his cock as Riku grips his hips harder, moving with him. He lets Sora dictate the pace, but he slides his fingers firmly across sweat-slick skin, pressing his thumbs into Sora's taut abdominal muscles, fingernails scratching lightly across Sora’s ass. Riku knows _just_ how to touch him to get him aroused all over again, usually within minutes.

After the second or third orgasm, when Sora feels spent, his muscles stiff and aching, Riku has to flip them over. Riku presses Sora’s legs back into his chest so he's got the perfect space to move, and his thrusts are fast and precise. Angled perfectly, so all Sora can do is whine weakly at the overstimulation and claw helpless hands down Riku’s back as Riku chases his own orgasm, murmuring — gasping — little praises that made Sora float to the stars above. It's the most powerful feeling, that he is able to make Riku _feel _like this.

"You're _perfect_." Riku gasps. 

Sora barely suppresses his sob, locking gazes with Riku as Riku buries himself as deep as he can and curls himself around Sora. Sora lets out a real sob then as he feels every twitch and spurt. He wants to make Riku feel good. He wants Riku to _tell_ him that he's good.

But then there are some days which are even _better_, days where Riku wants something of his own, and Sora is always helpless to deny him, in the very best way.

Sora always knows some time after getting up that it's one of those days because Riku will get just a little possessive. Curl a hand around his wrist while they are out shopping, sit just a little bit too close on the new tram line home. And Sora’s stomach will flutter wildly with heat and anticipation. He _loves_ it when Riku gets like this... And he grows a little restless from just the _idea_ of what is to come.

But Riku waits because Riku has _patience._

He waits until after they get home, and cook and eat and even do the fucking _dishes_. And all the while Sora is buzzing, his skin tingling with anticipation, and every touch — accidental or not — sets his heart racing a little more. Until finally, _finally_, Riku crowds him again the counter in the kitchen and leans down to press their lips together.

And still, Riku goes slow. Maddeningly slow. Sora always wants fast, he wants the pressure and the grind, and he wants it _now_. 

Riku often indulges him.

But in moments like these, Riku makes him slow down, and Sora hates it. He loves it, but he hates it because it makes him _feel_ so much. It gives him time to process and turn all these feelings around in his mind so he has to examine them from every angle. The shiny angles and the sharp, painful ones. The ones that make him sad because of all the things that have happened to him, all the times he’s been defeated and lost his powers, all the times he lost his friends, lost _Riku_. 

He knows Riku is just as sad sometimes, and the slow pace, the anticipation before the drawn-out orgasm, it all makes him consider all the ways they trust each other beyond words. They're the only ones who really understand. And Sora understands Riku’s possessiveness, knows it stems from a lifetime of losing each other, and Sora’s just as scared to lose Riku again.

And he’ll give Riku everything, over and over. Every feeling, every sigh, every press of his hips, fast or slow, in any way Riku wants him. It’s why his entire soul _soars_ whenever Riku tells him he’s good, gorgeous, incredible. Because when Riku says it, Sora believes him.

When Riku gets like this, Sora knows he has to be _extra _good to earn the praise he craves.

He opens his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss, wanting to _feel_ their connection, and Riku gives him that for a long moment. Then he pulls away, trailing a hot, wet tongue across Sora's jaw towards his ear, little noises there as he traces his lips across the shell of it. 

Sora feels like he could come just from this. Riku's devotion to every part of him sends him to an entirely new plane of existence. 

“Let me love you,” Riku whispers against his ear.

“Always,” Sora breathes back.

When Riku pulls away, there are tears in his eyes. Sora brings their foreheads together, slides his hands in Riku's hair, then kisses the tears from his cheeks. The salt against his tongue reminds him of the sea breeze, the way their skin would dry up with ocean water as they wrestled on the beach. A little itchy, sand everywhere, and always _Riku_. Riku's been there, in every part of his life. Even if he wasn't physically by his side, he was in Sora's heart and soul, and by this point, they have no more secrets from each other.

“Any way you want me,” Sora whispers between kisses. “Always.”

“I want you on your back.” Riku's voice shakes. “Let me touch you all over. Let me go slow, let me make you feel _everything._”

Sora shivers in Riku's arms, and he has no words to reply. His heart is racing, and he's not sure if he feels happy or sad or aroused or nervous. It's everything at once, and it's only around Riku that he feels all of this. But above everything, he feels _safe_. So he just tugs Riku closer, closer, until there’s not an inch left between them anywhere.

Riku kisses him again, close-mouthed brushes to comfort them both, cupping his face in his hands. Sora's presses his eyes shut so tightly he sees flashes of white and his entire mind is a broken record, a constant hum of _Riku, Riku, Riku_. 

He wants to give Riku _everything_, he wants to be good for Riku, give him the _world_.

Riku answers in tune. “Sora…”

Sora nods. “Yes,” he manages. “_Yes._”

They drift towards the bedroom, Riku with his fingers curled around Sora's wrist, and Sora lets himself be led because he knows Riku needs this. It's the easiest thing in the world to _give_ him this when Sora needs it just as much. Even now, Riku is outwardly calm and unhurried, and Sora knows from experience it's no use to try and get him to speed up. When Riku sets his mind to something, it's impossible to get him to do otherwise.

Sora's entire body _thrums_ because nights like these are his favourite. 

The first time it happened, they were in bed, just slowly grinding against each other, Riku's hands on his thighs as he went from letting Sora set the pace, to slowing him down, to stilling him completely. Sora whined and pleaded and pouted, but Riku didn't let him move again. Of course, if Sora had _really_ wanted to, he could have. Though Riku had always been bigger and more muscular, Sora nearly matched him in strength. But right then, Riku _wanted_ something and finally, Sora stilled completely to figure it out.

“Riku,” he said, tilting his head minutely.

The intense look on Riku's face made him shiver involuntarily. Riku's eyes narrowed and the energy inside of him had changed. Sora could feel it, felt the push where often there was a pull. He nodded and let his body relax even further.

He let Riku tip them over, Riku's knees on either side of his hips as Riku looked down on him.

“Is this okay?” Riku asked, because of _course _Riku would never take what he wanted without making sure Sora wanted to give it to him. And of _course_ Sora wanted to give Riku everything he wants, because why would he not?

Sora nodded, and he dropped his hands to his sides. He felt himself flush all over as Riku's eyes roamed over every inch of him. He wanted to squirm under that gaze, and there was an odd sort of energy inside of him that he didn't recognise. Simultaneously, he wanted to melt into the mattress, he wanted to let Riku do everything and anything that he wanted.

So he said as much.

Riku kissed him then, deep and wet and _possessive_, and Sora loved it with a fierceness that scared him. He was made to be Riku's, just like Riku was made to be his. Every cell of his body called out to Riku, wanting to please him, attuned to be what Riku needed him to be.

So when Riku pulled back from the kiss and told him to put his hands above his head and keep them there, Sora did. And when Riku kissed a slow, slow trail down his chest, licked over his stomach, lightly biting across his hip bone, Sora sighed and whimpered softly, but he kept still. He let Riku do what he wanted, and was it weird that here, like this, when he was literally at his most vulnerable, he felt the safest he'd ever felt?

Riku's attention is like a drug. Sora soaks it up, every last drop, he always wants _more_.

Riku gently pushes him down on the bed and unhurriedly starts to undress both himself and Sora. There's no urgency, and Sora just...submits, lets Riku take control.

There is something...soothing about letting himself go like this. Something inside of his brain just...stops, and all Sora can do is surrender himself to the feeling of _Riku_, everything trust and arousal and love, so much love.

Sora is pliant in Riku's hands. When they're both naked, he goes where Riku gently nudges him, and when Riku kisses him, his stomach releases the anticipation that's had him on edge all day.

He surrenders.

Riku's tongue strokes deep inside of his mouth, and Sora sighs and moans softly, subconsciously making all the right noises. Riku licks every part of his mouth before slowing the kiss, then barely pulling away, and Sora can both feel and see the little trail of saliva between them before Riku starts a slow path of worship down his neck, his shoulder — tongue and spit and just a hint of teeth.

Sora keeps his hands on the pillow on either side of his head without Riku even telling him. He forces himself to stay still, though he wants nothing more than to lift his hips to thrust into Riku's.

“I don't deserve you,” Riku whispers against his collarbone, and Sora shakes.

“No,” Sora gasps. “You really, really do…”

“You're everything to me, Sora,” Riku kisses every inch of his chest, tongue swirling around a nipple, then the other, followed by the softest of bites across the skin over his ribs. There are going to be marks there tomorrow, Sora knows, and he wants _all_ of them — they’re physical proof of Riku’s love and devotion to him. 

Sora's heart is racing, _bursting_ with all that he’s feeling: guilt, doubt, regret, but also relief and wonder and _love_, always love. Like this, there's no room for thinking — only _feeling_ — and even his sad feelings melt away with every kiss, with every gentle touch. 

When Riku brushes calloused fingers over the sensitive spot just below his ribs, Sora jerks his hips up once, he can't help himself. Just once, but he feels bad immediately.

“Sorry,” he gasps, desperately forcing himself to stay still, he feels himself tremble with restraint. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Riku looks up at him, his eyes shining, dark and full of warmth. “You're trying. You're doing so well, Sora…"

Riku has to move away to grab the lube from the nightstand, and Sora hates how cold he feels, how empty without Riku's body against his. He wants them pressed together, every inch, he wants Riku inside of him, he wants to feel _everything_. 

It's just a few seconds, but Sora is shaking with the effort to stay still, to not reach for Riku and pull him back in, cling to him for all eternity.

But he manages. 

Riku rewards him with a soothing kiss and a pair of hands wandering down, down, until they slide around him and cup his ass. Sora whines brokenly and fights the need to squirm.

“I love you, Sora,” Riku whispers against his lips. “Stay still for me just a little longer, okay?”

Sora nods.

Riku traces a path down again, just as slowly this time, kissing every freckle, every scar, every bump and every muscle, and Sora realises absentmindedly that he's crying, silent tears in the corners of his eyes as he looks down to watch Riku lavish him in all his attention.

By the time he reaches Sora's crotch, Sora's trembling again.

“P-please, please,” he stutters, his chest heaving. “Riku, please…"

“Shh,” Riku mutters against the tiny hairs just below his belly button, and the sensation does nothing to calm Sora down. “You’ve been so good, so far.” He glances up at Sora, and they lock eyes. Sora sobs again as Riku smiles softly.

Suddenly, Sora throws his head back as Riku grabs the base of his cock and in one fluid motion slides his mouth over him.

“_Ahhhhhh_,” he cries out before snapping his mouth shut with an audible _clang_.

He forces himself not the thrust his hips up into the wet heat surrounding him, but if it hadn't been for Riku's arm across his stomach, he's not sure he would have managed.

Riku pulls off. “Don’t hold back. Let me hear you.”

“Riku…” Sora gasps and cries out softly as Riku brushes his fingers up and down in a steady stroke. He feels the tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine, and it’s almost too much, he can’t… He’s not sure he can…

“You wanna be good for me, don’t you? You wanna hold out for me?” Riku tightens his fingers around him, and Sora _mewls_.

Sora nods as his eyes slip closed. He wants that, yes. 

Riku gives him a moment to collect himself. Sora relaxes minutely, letting his legs fall open just a little more, and Riku slips his mouth back over Sora's cock.

It’s easier this time. Sora just focuses on the little laps of Riku’s tongue, the way his fingers are loosely encircling the base. He’s lost in the details, in everything _Riku_, and Sora's body jerks with a sob suddenly at how much he _feels_, how intensely Riku picks him apart and puts him back together. All the ugly pieces of him, all the bad things he's done, everything made whole and shiny again because of _Riku_. 

And when Riku pulls off with an obscene plop, Sora is soft and pliant, and he goes where Riku tugs and pulls him. 

Riku puts both of his hands around Sora's thigh, completely encircling it, and presses the leg back into Sora's chest. And Sora lets him, because he knows Riku will never hurt him, during every move, every little thing Riku does, he feels secure and protected.

Sora hears the sound of the cap of the lube snapping open, and then Riku pushes his other leg out to the side. There's a moment of silence, filled by both of their erratic breaths, before Sora gasps and shivers as Riku's finger presses against his hole.

Riku is always gentle, but he's _especially_ gentle during this part because he knows Sora doesn't like it much. Sora doesn't want Riku's fingers, Riku is too far away like this, they're not touching enough like this, but he relaxes and lets Riku prepare him, one, two, three long moments, one for every finger. The third one is the worst, because it's almost painful yet not enough, not even when Riku slowly curls his fingers against that spot inside of him.

Sora writhes and throws his head back, arching his back, once more breaking the unspoken promise of not moving. “Riku, _ohhhh_.”

Riku's fingers leave him, and he feels empty again, but just for a moment. Riku is immediately close to him, kisses him again, and Sora relaxes against the sheets.

When Riku moves again to position Sora's right leg over his left shoulder, leaning over him, Sora sighs in anticipation, in pleasure, because this, _this_, is what he wants most of all. 

Well, there's one thing that could make it better. His hands twitch where they're still on the pillow, and he wants to ask, but he also _doesn't_ want to ask, he wants to be good.

He opens his eyes and he watches Riku watching him, and Riku _sees_ him, he always does.

Riku smiles. “Yes, Sora?”

“Can I…” Sora asks, before he trails off. Tonight is for Riku...

Riku bends down to kiss him again, and Sora curls his hands into tighter fists as Riku licks all the embarrassment and hesitation from his mouth. “_Ask me_.”

“Can I touch you, please? I wanna touch you…” Sora turns his head to the side for just a moment, his cheeks burning, he's _weak_, he wants so much, too much...

“Always,” Riku says, leaning back a little so Sora's leg slips off his shoulder, and Sora automatically wraps his both legs around Riku's waist, pulling him in until Riku's cock is pressed against him, nudging at the entrance.

“Ready?” Riku asks, and Sora turns his head back to look at him. He nods as his hands reach up to slide around Riku’s shoulders, clinging to Riku like a koala as Riku holds him just as tightly. 

Then Riku slowly, gently, presses into him. Sora forces himself to keep his eyes open through the mild discomfort, because it's all worth it for the way Riku's face scrunches up a little in concentration, and Sora clings to him even tighter until Riku's all the way in.

Riku bends down to whisper in his ear all the things Sora needs to hear. Little praises, how good Sora feels, how much he loves him, how incredible Sora is like this _just for him_.

The words go straight to Sora's cock, which is pressed firmly between their bodies as Riku slowly starts to rock into him.

Sora gasps Riku's name, half-delirious, so _close _already, and he has to press his eyes shut now.

The thrusts are maddeningly slow because this is what Riku _does_. Riku makes the fire inside of him soar higher and higher a millimeter at a time. It burns a little brighter with every tender touch, with every soft brush of his lips against Sora's ear, every nuzzle into his hair. 

But his release remains _just_ out of reach, it's not _enough_.

Sora arches his back, using his limbs to pull them flush together as Riku thrusts into him at _just_ the right angle, the pressure inside of him is _so much_, and there are white flashes behind his eyelids. He needs just a little more, he wants to let go, he wants to let the waves crash over him, but Riku— 

“Not yet, Sora,” Riku whispers. “Hold out for me, just a little longer. You feel so good and tight and hot, you're so good for me.”

Sora lets out a high-pitched moan, which turns into a choked-off sob.

“Be good for me, Sora. You can do this.”

And Sora wants to hold back, he wants to be good for Riku, but it's so _much_, he loves Riku _so much_, it's like the entire universe is inside of him, it’s _everything_, the way his stomach swirls, the way his heart races.

He sobs, his chest heaving against Riku’s, he’s trembling and shaking and trying not to fall apart as Riku hits that spot inside him with every slow and gentle roll of his hips.

“It'll feel better if you hold on, Sora... Just a little longer... Be good for me just a little longer.”

He wants to hold on so much, but it’s _so hard_, there are so many feelings inside of him, and he claws at Riku’s back in helpless desperation. Still, Riku's thrusts are too slow. Sora doesn't think he can come like this...

“Riku, Riku, Riku… Ah, please, please…” he rambles, unable to stop the begging requests falling from his lips. He clenches down around Riku involuntarily.

“Is that really what you want, Sora?”

Sora's not sure how Riku is still talking in full sentences at this moment, but Riku has such composure, he's everything Sora's not. He's the light to Sora's darkness, the patience to Sora's eagerness, the ebb to Sora's flow. 

Sora wants to say _yes_, he wants the release. The pressure, the fulness is overwhelming, almost too much, but Riku's eyes are soft and dark, and Sora knows Riku wants him to hold out. And he wants to hold out, too, for Riku. 

So he forces himself to unclench, though he can't stop the sob from wracking his body. 

As Sora relaxes and sinks back into the bed just a little, Riku picks up the pace, rhythmically flexing with every little surge of Sora's hips. 

“Hold on, Sora. Be good.”

And Sora just clings to him, barely holding it together... But he wants to be good, so he _tries_... He wants them to come together, he knows how amazing it'll feel. Like their hearts and souls are connected.

Slowly, Riku's thrusts come a little faster, a little deeper… Sora counts them in his mind: one, two, three, _four_. Counts and recounts whenever a particularly rough thrust makes him lose his place, until Sora knows that Riku is getting close, his rhythm growing more frantic. 

And then, _finally_, Riku tugs them even closer together, hard and desperate, and he moans into Sora's ear. 

“Come for me, Sora.”

And as if on cue, Sora lets go, sobbing and _soaring_. 

When his orgasm hits, finally, it is _everything_. It rips into him from the inside out. The universe condenses to the pressure in his gut as he convulses around Riku, and Riku shakes and presses in with a final, deep thrust that makes Sora _keen_ because it feels so good.

Sora can't speak. When he opens his mouth, it's only to moan Riku's name as they fall apart together. But it's okay. He knows Riku feels what he's feeling, the connection bright and swelling like a wave until Sora feels like an overflowing cup. There's no way he can contain all this light, all this love inside him.

When they come down, Sora can only feel their hearts so in tune, slowly calming down beat by beat. He's trembling, every inch of strength seeped from his body as he's unable to even move.

“I love you so much,” Riku mutters softly. 

Sora watches, _senses_, as Riku pulls out of him, slowly, with all the care in the world, and Sora feels _empty_ without him; it almost makes him want to cry again. 

But then Riku looks back at him, and they share soft little smiles as Riku reaches up to stroke the tears away from his cheeks. Sora can't stop staring at him, trying to convey with his eyes what he can't say with words right now.

It's long minutes of breathing together, Sora's breath erratic, just little sniffles, before Sora can talk again. 

“I was good, wasn't I?” he asks in a soft voice, and he's not even embarrassed by how _needy_ he sounds, how small.

Riku kisses him then, gentle but deep, and Sora hiccups into it, raw and stretched and overwhelmed. 

When Riku pulls back, he smiles again, so soft and fond, and he whispers, “Yeah, Sora. You're always so good for me, I don't deserve you.”

Sora beams up at him.

“You do,” he replies. “You really do. I love you so much, Riku, you don't even—” but he can't finish the sentence.

That's okay, though. They don't need words. They always speak louder with their actions, so Sora just clings to Riku, revels in Riku's strong arms around him.

“We should...clean up,” Riku mutters in his ear.

“No,” Sora says petulantly. “Don't want to.”

He's still trembling a little, and he's afraid he'll fall apart if Riku leaves him now.

“We can cuddle after.” Riku tries to pull away, but Sora tightens his arms around him until Riku sighs and leans back down, their skin sliding together with sweat and semen, but Sora doesn't care.

“At least let me grab some tissues,” Riku says. “Ten seconds. You can be good for ten seconds longer.”

Sora pouts but nods once.

It's twelve seconds, Sora's counting, but it's okay, he can forgive Riku when he wipes them both down, then pulls the covers over Sora and slides in with him. Sora immediately rolls half on top of him, legs intertwining, their heartbeats pressed together.

“Thank you,” he whispers drowsily.

“Always,” Riku replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
